


"Choke me!" - Reader/Cody (Michael)

by TheBratsPrincess



Category: Actor RPF, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBratsPrincess/pseuds/TheBratsPrincess
Summary: Cody Fern instagramed a picture of himself with the caption "Choke me!". This is a one shot inspired by that. Reader/Codyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BqpyzBEnL1M/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=djqq0qpc5ncy





	"Choke me!" - Reader/Cody (Michael)

 

You wrap your hand around his neck slowly, not for a second breaking eye contact with the beautiful man who is so close to you you can see the challenge in his gaze. And the desire. The need.  
As your hand curls around his throat you can feel his heartbeat. Steady. Fast. You start closing your hand, applying pressure. Gently. There is no need for haste. His lips part. Beautiful. He gasps. So much trust in his eyes. So much devotion.  
"Choke me."  
No submission. It's a command. He's commanding you. For now.  
You take your time. He blinks as he realizes that his breathing is restricted.  
"Steady now," you whisper. "In and out. Slowly."  
He blinks again and nods, still never breaking eye contact.   
Minutes pass. Long minutes as the tension rises and it takes him more and more effort to breathe. And to stay calm. His hand comes up to rest on yours, ready to pull it away. But he doesn't do it.  
His lips tremble. Finally you lose his gaze as his eyes roll back in his head. Oh, beautiful. Still he trusts you even though the grip of his hand become tighter.  
You have to let go. You know you have to but... Oh, he's so beautiful.  
His hand loses its strength and you release him.  
Next time, maybe, just a few seconds longer. Just a few...


End file.
